Third Cylon War
by AviRimor
Summary: "We were to late to stop it." Helena Cain. On hiatus.


Don't Own Battle Star Galactica.

...

One Year after the Maglev 23 Bombing

Shield Of Scorpia

Defense Station

Command Bridge

Scorpia Orbit

"Sir I have eight unidentified ships on DRADIS!" Ensign Scott Avery shouts at his commander.

Commander Ted Tindal while walking over prayed to the gods that it's a glitch, and not a task force from another nation here to launch a first strike, and start another damn war.

'If it is, another generation is gonna get to experience the horrors of war.' Tindal thinks grimly to himself as he walks up to Scott's station.

"Avery's you sure it ain't a glitch? It's known to happen." The station commander suggests to the young Ensign.

"True sir or it could be a hostile fleet. It wouldn't hurt to send someone just to make sure." Avery says to his CO.

Tindal thinks about it before he decides on what his course of action should be.

"Lieutenant Rikki dispatch the nearest Z-35 patrol to the coordinates of E.T. Let's hope they come in peace." Commander Tindal says to Lieutenant Rikki Dalmau.

"Yes sir." She says as she activates Scorpia Fleet Com.

"Delta Patrol respond. I repeat Delta Patrol respond." Rikki says into the communicator.

"This is Delta Patrol Leader Palmer here and how may I help the ever lovely Lieutenant Rikki?" Palmer says while Rikki rolls her eyes.

"Now isn't the time Palmer. The Commander wants you to check out eight UFO'S that only jumped into this system a minute ago." She says as she sends the UFO'S coordinates to the three pilots that make up Delta Patrol.

"We have receive the coordinates and we are changing to course to investigate." Captain Palmer says as he and his two fellow pilots head to UFO'S location.

...

One minute to the UFO'S location

"Sir what with the purple clouds?" Winford asks as the three Z-35's head into the clouds.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!" Palmer shouts into his helmet comm irritated.

'Jerk.' Windford thinks to himself as they travel through these strange space clouds until they finally exit the clouds.

"Holy Frak!" Kraig shouts as he barely maneuvers his Z-35 to avoid colliding with one of the UFO ships.

Palmer and Windfor were able to exit the cloud and unlike Kraig didn't nearly hit a ship.

As well Palmer and and Windfor are too focused on the eight ships inside the clouds to worry about Kraig.

The eight ships have Y-shaped hulls attached at their centers by a single pylon, and the ships have a distinctive "star" shape.

"Could these be some Caprican ships for their machines that miss jumped?" Windford suggests.

"No way. Fleet Intelligence says the fleet for the Caprican toasters won't be ready for two more years. Don't you remember that briefing we had about the Caprican toasters?" Palmer asks Windford.

"No. I slept through them." Windford says not in the least sorry.

"You know your going to get yourself killed because you didn't listen to the briefings." Palmer says warning him.

"Don't worry sir. I ain't going to die anytime soon." Windford says smirking.

"Hey guys don't you think we should, I don't know report back what we've seen like were suppose to?" Kraig suggests as they pass one of the star shaped ships.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me Kraig." Palmer says as he changes the frequency to that of the Shield of Scorpia.

"Shield of Scorpia do you come in? I repeat Shield of Scorpia can you hear me?" Palmer says into his helmet comm.

"Delta...repeat..." Rikki says over the comm but their's to much static for Palmer to understand the entire sentence.

"I wouldn't bother trying again Captain. These purple clouds are probably interfering with the comm." Windford suggests.

"Probably. Comms won't work in here and we've seen all we can from the outside so lets head back." Palmer says as he turns his fighter around and heads back the way they came.

Kraig and Windford likewise turn their fighters around and follow Palmer.

As their halfway through the unknown fleet they start hearing chatter on their comms in a language they've never heard before.

"What the hell is that?" Kraig asks.

"I don't know but it sure is annoying." Windford says as he flies by another of the star shaped ship.

Unexpectedly panels on the unknown ships open and weapons emerge and begin firing anti-fighter shells.

Kraig's Z-35 is hit by multiple shells and explodes killing it's pilot while Palmer and Windford desperately attempt to avoid the fate of their now dead comrade.

To make matters worse the star shaped begin releasing giant wing shaped fighters which begin pursuing and firing at the two remaining members of Delta Patrol.

Delta Patrol continues to evade both anti-fighter shells and the fire coming from the pursuing ships.

Just before they get to the clouds Windford's engine gets clipped by enemy fire.

"Engine fuel leaking. I repeat engine fuel is leaking." The VI says informing Windford.

Windford checking his computer see's that he doesn't have enough fuel to make it back.

"Sir...it was an honor to fly with you." Windford says before he turns off his comm and turns his fighter around to face the enemy fighters.

Palmer heard what Windford said and his DRADIS shows him that Windford is turning his fighter around to face the enemy.

"Windford turn your fighter around! Windford can you hear me?! Damnit!" Palmer shouts as he flies into the purple cloud.

Windford after getting a missile lock, fires several missiles and begins firing his KEW'S at a now pissed off swarm of enemy fighters.

"Yeah! Whatchu you got! Whatchu you got!" Windford shouts as he turns more enemy fighters into scrap and is enjoying the adrenaline rush he's getting.

Windford see's that the hangar for the nearest enemy ship is open.

Windford seeing a chance to cause massive losses to the enemy takes it.

He accelerates and consumes even more of his limited fuel as dodges the enemy ships as he gets closer to the enemy ship and opens up communication with the enemy.

"This is Flight Lieutenant Windford Radley of the 181st Fighter Wing, 181st Operations Group, 335th Fighter Squadron of the Scorpia Air Force hoping you frakers enjoy hell! Ooh-Ra!" He shouts as he fires his entire compliment of nuclear ordinance into the enemy hangar.

The nuclear ordinance detonates killing Windford and destroying the enemy ship and consuming several nearby fighters in nuclear fire.

...

Shield of Scorpia

Defense Station

Command Bridge

Scorpia Orbit

"Sir! DRADIS has detected a explosion. Likely somebody used a nuke in those weird purple clouds." Scott Avery reports to the Commander. "Status of Delta Patrol?" The Commander asks but doesn't have much hope in them still being alive. "Still unknown, sir. We have been unable to reestablish contact with them since they entered the anomaly." Lieutenant Rikki monitors communications and is still attempting to contact Delta Patrol. "Alright..." Tindal starts to says before alarms start going off. "Avery's why are the annoying alarms going off?" Tindal asks as he starts to get a headache. "Sir thousands of unknowns are exiting the cloud and Captain Palmer is ahead of them...No sign of the rest of Delta Patrol." Avery's announced to the dread of those listening.

"Leave it to Palmer to find trouble." Tindal says as he shakes his head. "Have all fighters to scramble. Bring the MACs and the missile defense online. As well contact Palmer. I want to know what the hell happened in there." Tindal says and his subordinates begin implementing his orders. "All pilots to their fighters. I repeat all pilots to their fighters. We face an imminent attack by an unknown hostile power who has at least several thousand fighters. As well all crew to combat stations." Lieutenant Rikki says into the intercom. She then contacts Captain Palmer. "I'm putting on speaker sir." Rikki says and Tindal nods his head.

"I send you on a simple scouting mission and you end up starting a war. How does that happen?" Tindal asks curious. "Frak that was close!" Is Palmer's response. "I'm still waiting for an answer Captain." Tindal reminds Palmer as Z-35's are launched to repel the enemy forces. "Sorry, sir. It's not easy dodging the fire coming from a horde of enemy fighters. Short version is we discover eight ships in the purple cloud. Unknown type of ships. Anyway we scout around them for a bit and decide to leave..." Palmer starts to say before the transmission ends suddenly. "What happened? Re-establish connections with Palmer." Tindal orders.

"Sir, DRADIS can no longer locate Palmer's fighter." Avery informs the Commander. 'One more letter to write now and even more after this battle is over.' Tindal thinks to himself."Are all fighters launched?" Tindal asks wanting an update. "Nearly. Only ten percent of fighters haven't launched sir." A ensign said answering the Commanders question. Tindal nods his head while he thinks about war. 'War. It seems to be one of those things you can't escape.'

...

...

Change the tech level of this reality.

...

Outer Camera's for the Shield Of Scorpia wasn't working. Scorpia's Air Force and Scorpia Marines of this reality are part of the same branch. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
